Many electronic devices operated by users have access to or can be accessed via a network. For example, a user can use one electronic device (e.g., a computer) to access another electronic device (e.g., a set-top box) via a network. Typically, usernames and passwords are used to restrict access to network-accessible electronic devices. For example, the data associated with an electronic device may only be accessed if a user provides the correct username and password.
However, usernames and passwords offer little protection against network-based attacks. Users often select simple or common passwords that are easily deciphered by an unauthorized user. Once deciphered, the unauthorized user may have access to sensitive data and can cause physical, emotional, and/or monetary harm.